


You go too fast for me

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale doesn't know angel is a term of endearment, Confessions, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), We all know what that Aziraphale wasn't talking about his speed, aziraphale is oblivious, but Crowley doesn't know that, but in this fic we're gonna pretend he was, crowley is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Azirphale hears angel used as a term of endearment and realizes that when Crowley calls him that it's not because he's an actual angel.





	You go too fast for me

Aziraphale got all kinds of customers in his shop. He never sold anything though. Not because people weren't interested because they were, but Aziraphale didn't like to sell his books. He loved to share them however, and people liked looking through the old books. There was even a young woman who came in every week to read. She would spend about an hour reading every Thursday around two p.m. She'd gone through at least three books in the past month and a half. It warmed Aziraphale's heart to see her. She was a quiet girl, but she was always kind and had started to bring Aziraphale a pastry from the bakery she worked at. To say she was the angel's favorite customer was an understatement.

This particular Thursday though, she came in with an older couple.

"Good afternoon, Sandy," Aziraphale smiled at the brunette.

"Mr. Fell, this is my Grandmother and Grandfather. They're visiting from Manchester for a few days," Sandy introduced politely, gesturing towards the couple behind her.

"Ah, how lovely for you to stop by, please fell free to look around," Aziraphale spread his arms as if showing off his shop.

"Sandy, has told us so much about your shop, she loves this little place," The woman beamed proudly, her eyes raking over the collection of books.

Sandy held out a tiny brown bag, "Apple turnover."

"Oh, thank you. They are my favorite," Aziraphale took the bag with an excited grin.

Sandy beelined for the book she was currently reading while her grandparents fell into easy conversation with Aziraphale.

Meanwhile, Crowley, who had been reading quietly in the back, watched with a fond smile as the angel spoke excitedly about his bookshop. He loved seeing Aziraphale so happy and here lately he seemed much happier. Since their respective sides had left them alone the angel was much calmer and less stressed. He was more willing to spend time with Crowley which the demon was thrilled about.

Aziraphale spent the entire hour with Sandy's grandparents showing off his many books while Sandy read quietly in her corner.

"I believe Sandy is done, dear." Sandy's grandmother spoke up, gesturing to where Sandy was putting the book back.

"Oh, Mr. Fell, it's been a pleasure, thank you for your time," Her grandfather held a hand out to the angel.

Aziraphale took it with a proud smile. "Thank you for stopping by. And I will see you next week," He turned to Sandy then.

He retreated towards the back of the shop as the tuny family left.

"Come along, angel, we'll come back and visit again, I promise," The man assured his hesitant wife with a kiss before ushering her out.

Aziraphale paused at the mention of the word angel. That man had just called his wife, angel. But she was absolutely not an angel. He would know.

"I'm coming, dear," The wife responded with a sigh.

Dear. That was a term of endearment. That meant...

"Angel is a term of endearment," Aziraphale said aloud, his eyes trained on the now closed front door of his shop.

"Yeah, so?" Crowley asked, not looking up from his book. He was currently slumped comfortably on the old sofa at the back of the store.

Aziraphale stood near his desk just a few feet away. He turned to the demon.

"You call me angel."

Crowley paused mid page turn.

An awkward silence loomed between the pair for a moment before Crowley set his book aside, his eyes meeting Aziraphale's. "Yeah, so?"

"So, I assumed you just called me that because it's what I am," Aziraphale's hands wrung anxiously as he spoke.

"Don't do this, Aziraphale," Crowley practically begged with a huff.

"That's not why though, is it? You mean it as a term of endearment, don't you?" Aziraphale had a soft frown embedded between his brows.

"Don't do that," Crowley snapped, standing, "Don't pretend you didn't know how I felt." He took a step forward." You know. You've known for some time," He continued to advance towards him. "Don't play the innocent angel, because we both know you're not," Crowley was now crowded into Aziraphale's space, their noses practically touching.

"I didn't," Aziraphale shook his head.

"Oh really? You even turned me down," Crowley sneered, taking a half step back. He fought to hide the pain in his tone.

"Turned you down?" Aziraphale blinked.

"You go too fast for me? Ring any bells?" Crowley snapped. He couldn't believe Aziraphale was doing this. Playing the naïve angel.

"You speed. It makes me nervous, Crowley. You know that," Aziraphale pouted anxiously.

Crowley paused. "You meant I go too fast for you in the car?"

"Of course. And I don't see how that was me turning you down," Aziraphale frowned.

Crowley blinked at the angel as he recalled the conversation.

"I'll give you a lift, anywhere you want to go."

"You go too fast for me, Crowley."

He had replayed that conversation a thousand times. He replayed it when he wanted to reach out and touch the angel. He replayed it when Aziraphale refused to run away to avoid the apocalypse. He replayed it when he wanted to pull the angel in close after they averted the apocalypse. He replayed it when the two of them were alone and sitting too close. He replayed it when he ached to be near the angel. He replayed it anytime he thought there might be a chance Aziraphale felt the same way.

"You really are so stupid for such a clever person," Crowley huffed, shaking his head. He might have been a bit stupid himself. He hadn't ever considered that Aziraphale literally meant his speed when he had said those words.

"How much clearer could I have been? I'm sorry if my following you around for the past six thousand years wasn't obvious enough for you. Or the meeting in secret. The begging you to run away with me. Perhaps I should have written it in one of those books I saved from the church that time. Or drawn it in all the lunches we ate together. How could you not know?"

Aziraphale's cheeks were pink as he realized that Crowley wasn't just being friendly all those times. He was trying to tell Aziraphale how he felt.

"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale stepped forward. He reached out placing a hand on the demon's cheek. "I just thought it was for the Arrangement. I didn't know it was more than that."

"You're incredibly oblivious, angel," Crowley sighed, leaning into the touch.

"That may be true, but you are not innocent of that yourself," Aziraphale smiled at the word 'angel' now that he knew it's true meaning.

"How do you figure?" Crowley frowned.

"You think I would have an Arrangement with just any demon? You think I couldn't miracle myself out of the trouble I got myself into all the time? I just wanted the excuse to see you," Aziraphale gave a shy smile.

"You little bugger," Crowley's eyes lit up behind his glasses.

"I was too afraid to do anything about it because...well...you know how my side- er heaven is."

"What about now?" Crowley stared hopefully into Aziraphale's eyes.

"Well now I know you feel the same way, and I'd like to kiss you."

Crowley deflated with relief before surging forward, pulling Aziraphale in by the lapels of his jacket. He had imagined how this kiss would go, but he never thought it would ever happen. He'd thought he went too fast for Aziraphale, however it seemed they were going the same speed all along.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been wanting to write but we all know that Aziraphale knew all along and when he told Crowley he went to fast he wasn't talking about his driving. Lol anyway, enjoy!


End file.
